dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Christine (クリスティン, Kurisutiin) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as as she's best supporter of the American Team as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the close friend of Gloria, Chelsea, Esmeralda, Jillian, Melinda, Jessica, Denise and Natasha. She's a good wife of Jeremy Hudson and the loving mother of Kimberly. She's also the mother-in-law of Timmy and maternal grandmother of Alex, Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Christine is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, voluptuous and hourglass build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the gold eyes, lightest tan skin complexion and short blonde hair in a elegant way. According to Henry Johnson, she's bear a strongly striking remembrance to her only daughter. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Christine is a very sweet, nice, kindhearted, calmer, loving, gentle, mature, positive, intelligent, knowledgeable, motherly, brave, sensitive, cheerful, energetic and caring by nature. She deeply loved her husband and daughter in her life, enough to sacrifice herself in order to protect Kimberly from the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by escaping along with her remain friends. When Jeremy Hudson rescued her in several times on the battlefields, she beat him up for speaking down on her, an action that was caused by her childish personality in front of their friends. During the time she and Jeremy were married, Jeremy used to always tease her one way or another, most of the time it was about her vibrant hair colour, and this always made Naomi beat up her husband, which sometimes served as a comic relief to those around them. She loved children, and she always acted motherly towards them, as seen when she was asked to cover at the Academy for an unspecified time for Julian Brief and Brianna, and Christine took care of her students. She loved Jeremy Hudson since they were children, often jokingly saying that she "loved him so much it hurts". Her love was divided into two when she found out she was pregnant, and her top priority became her unborn child, which Jeremy accepted since he felt the same way. In the times, Christine hated her hair colour, as it attracted a lot of attention due to their bright nature, and she was visibly relieved to see that her daughter did not inherited this certain trait from her. She sometimes showed her childish side, such as when she craved something during her pregnancy she convinced Jeremy to get it for her by showing him the famous "Puppy Eyes", which Jeremy could never refuse and Christine used this to her advantage. She's giving her life and love to her 5-year-old daughter Kimberly from Yakon and Dabura to escape Zesmond Spencer and others during the attack on the dimensional Spencer World. Biography Background Christine was born on Age 220 and a former martial artist, grew up as an orphan and years later, she's married to Jeremy Hudson and giving birth to a daughter named Kimberly. But she retired a couple of years after the Emperor’s Ceremony for Kaylah to dedicate herself to Kimberly and keep one of the couple far of danger if a five hundred year revolution war came again. So if her husband with her against her free will doesn't deserve to die in mission or war fighting Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu during the Spencer Clan Massacre, Kimberly don't will be alone, it's caused that her mother is a civil with the knowledge of a Ki energy, strengths, weaknesses and Dragon Balls and can protect her more. She busy herself as a jewelry maker with her own jewel store in Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, she's just getting her young 5-year-old daughter to escape throughout her bedroom with her friends to survive during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World from Dabura killing her and her husband Jeremy Hudson with his blast inside their own home. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by She's has been killed along with her husband and friends by Yakon and Dabura when she was 37 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her only grandson, Alex, Power Manga and Anime Christine is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities Video Games Appearances Christine is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Christine's name means Japanese name (クリスティン or Kurisutiin) is in English the meaning of the name Christine is: A. In the 1950s, Christine was one of the three most common feminine names in Britain. Famous people: American tennis player Chris Lloyd was born Christine Evert. * In French the meaning of the name Christine is: Follower of Christ. * In Greek the meaning of the name Christine is: Christian. * In Latin the meaning of the name Christine is: Christian. * In American the meaning of the name Christine is: Christian. * It is pronounced kris-TEEN. It is of French and Latin origin, and the meaning of Christine is "follower of Christ". Originally a French form of Christina used as an English name since the 19th century. Gallery ruri_kitami_rcd_by_xcaeli-d9ct2sz-1.png|Christine, Kimberly's mother References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Ninjas